Momentum
by Diddle-chan
Summary: Noun: 1. The quantity of motion of a moving body, measured as a product of its mass and velocity. 2. The impetus gained by a moving object. (Drabble series, AS/S and Teddy/James)
1. Bad Language

"Fuck! Cunt! Shit-Fuck! Shit! Bitch! Bastard! Fuck!" James hopped about the hallway clutching his foot where he'd slammed it in the door in his haste to get out of the room.

Scorpius secured Albus' fluffy pink, throw blanket around them a little more-head tilted innocently to the side "How long will he go before...?"

Scorpius trailed off as they watched James stumble around through the doorway,hitting his head against the wall and loosing another string of curses.

Albus hummed and tightened his grip on Scorpius' naked hips "Sometimes, I pretend he actually uses intellectual words."

Albus then reached over his bedside, picked up his wand and flicked it towards the door-it swung shut with a dull thud and locked with a light click. A muffled shout came through the door.

"I am so getting you two for this! Especially you, Malfoy!"

Albus and Scorpius smirked at each other, then in a playful tone, Albus said "Now, where were we?" and flipped his boyfriend over and rolled on top of him.


	2. Pancakes

The Potter-Weasley horde was gathered around their insanely long dining table, late that morning. They were all looking at the stacks of three large pancakes on each of their plates with disdain. For these pancakes were not regular pancakes.

They were burnt pancakes. Severely burnt pancakes.

James looked the most put out and the table was very silent. Scorpius was staring fixedly at his hands, biting his lip and tentatively pulling at the frayed hem of his sweater sleeve. A sweater which Albus' grandmother had made for him, when it became apparent that he wasn't going to stop being her grandson's best friend any time soon.

Said woman now clucked fussily at him "Oh, dear, you've gotten flour on your sweater-did you not wear an apron?"

Adjacent from him, Albus did a very bad job of hiding a snigger behind a cough.

Scorpius glared at him, then turned his brightest smile to Molly Weasley. "I had a bit of a baking mishap... and got _batter_ on the apron."

James quirked an eyebrow from his position three seats down and at the end of the table "Is that why the pancakes are burnt?"

"Mmmhmm." Scorpius squeaked, blushing as Albus shook slightly with contained laughter.

Shaking his head, Albus stated in a highly exaggerated tone of disappointment "Well, I have always said that you in frilly apparel should be considered a sin-and now we know why." He gestured sadly to the burnt breakfast.

Scorpius felt his face heat again and he deadpanned to Albus "I hate you."

Albus didn't bother hiding his smirk this time. Harry and Ginny exchanged furtive glances with each other at the other end of the table.

Harry asked, cautiously "Did we miss something?"

Together, albeit in disagreeing tones-Scorpius' meek, Albus' too casual-the boys said "Not at all."

Scorpius swallowed thickly, thinking about the frilly light blue apron in some anonymous place in Albus' bedroom, along with their pyjamas-soiled with something that was most definitely _not _pancake batter.

And he mumbled "Sorry about the pancakes..."

The Potter-Weasleys assured him that it was fine and all dug into their food, Albus leant across the table-further than necessary- to grab the maple syrup and while still in Scorpius' bubble of personal space, whispered "I'm not."

So, Scorpius kicked him.


	3. It's Only Gay

James' head fell heavily against Teddy's sweat slicked shoulder and he panted raggedly into the older man's neck. Teddy slowly slipped his hand from the crotch of James' robes, his fingers sliding out of the teen at the same time, shifted their weight on the bed and began caressing small circles on James' lower back.

"Jamie, your hand..." Teddy mumbled against his ear.

James gave a noncommittal grunt to show that he'd heard and slowly loosed his grip and removed his own hand from Teddy's jeans. Then he rolled off of him and flopped back lazily on the hotel bed.

With a contented sigh, Teddy fell back too. He chuckled at James where he was lying with his arm thrown over his eyes and still trying to get his breathing under control.

"Merlin, Jamie... at least pull your pants up."

James grinned and chuckled towards the ceiling, shifting his arm to glance Teddy up and down. "Speak for yourself."

Teddy rolled his eyes and reached to ruffle James' hair, James chuckled and swatted his hands away. They lay in blissful silence for a few minutes before Teddy zipped his jeans back up and propped himself on his elbow, facing his companion.

"So, we've done this a couple of times now..."

James rose an eyebrow at him "Uh-huh."

Teddy waved vaguely between them "I'm also engaged..."

"Uh-huh."

Teddy clarified "To a _woman_..."

"Uh-huh."

"Who is also your cousin..."

"Uh-huh. You goin' somewhere with this Ted?" James had reached for his wand, cast a quick _tempus_ charm and scowled, mumbling 'damn, school in four hours...'

Teddy cleared his throat "Does this make me-_us_-gay?"

James seemed to be contemplating this, then he shrugged "Nah, it's only gay if your balls touch."

Teddy's look of utter befuddlement was lost on James, because he'd already rolled over and turned the bedside lamp off with a nonchalant "G'night."


	4. Headmistress' Office NOW

"What do you want me to say?" Albus growled, his fingers digging into the cushy armchair.

"The truth would be nice, Albus Severus" Harry snapped, a little too impatiently.

Albus made a gesture, like he was resisting the greatest urge to tear his hair out "_Don't call me_ _that_."

"I agree with your father, Mister Potter." McGonagall took a sharp breath through her nose, and fixed her piercing gaze on the blonde boy in the other armchair "And as for you, Mister Malfoy..." the old witch let her sentence trail off as she adjusted the brim of her large, pointed hat.

Scorpius sunk back into the chair, peering meekly up at her from through his fringe."I-uh...um."

Draco placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder "Don't stutter, Scorpius, it's uncouth."

Harry snorted, Draco shot him an icy glare, Albus folded his arms casually and gave Scorpius an amused smirk, Scorpius gave him an incredibly dirty look in return. McGonagall's eyes shifted between the four males exasperatedly.

"All of you, _enough_!" she glared at each of them.

Draco 'humphed', upturning his nose in the opposite direction to Harry, who rolled his eyes and straightened his white Auror robes. The two teenagers jumped and had the decency to look at least a little guilty. Scorpius looked slightly more pathetic than Albus did-for he was tinier, shorter and covered in more egg yolk than the Potter boy. Albus' nose had started bleeding again though.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued "Albus?"

Albus jumped forward in his chair immediately "I had nothing to do with it!"

Scorpius leant forward in his own chair, arms folded and his legs crossed in a very bitchy manner "Do all Slytherins lie this badly, or is it just you?"

Albus narrowed his very green eyes at the blonde with a little, disbelieving 'ha' "I'm _not lying_, Malfoy."

Albus new, that if Scorpius' long hair didn't have egg yolk through it, he would have flicked it over his shoulder in that way he did when was seriously irritated, as such he just shook his head slightly and gave Albus his own disbelieving look and in a mocking tone said "Oh yes, just like you _weren't_ lying about calling me Fairy Face not two years ago."

Albus opened his mouth to cut him off, but Scorpius continued before he could get anything in edge wise "Or like you _weren't_ lying about that Pygmypuff you transfigured into a quill and put in my bag last week."

Albus held up his hands defensively and gave the headmistress a quick, pleading look before turning back to Scorpius. "That-that was just a harmless prank."

Scorpius made a very matter of fact bitch face "It crapped on my Arithmancy homework."

At this point, Harry and Draco were exchanging confused looks and McGonagall seemed to have given up, her chin propped against her hand, watching everything play out close to emotionlessly-like this kind of thing happened every week.

Which it did.

Scorpius watched Al duck his head a little, and peer at him through his unruly black spikes, the way he did when he was trying to hide a smile, Albus couldn't keep the chuckle out of his voice "O-okay, I'm sorry about the Pygmypuff, but I _didn't_ throw eggs at you, or have anything to do with it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Don't laugh, Potter, this isn't funny! I smell like dead, baby chickens!"

This time Albus really did laugh "Then why are you smiling?"

Scorpius protested indignantly, shoving Albus playfully on the shoulder "I am not."

Albus ducked away form him "Yes, you are."

Scorpius shook his head "It was your brother wasn't it?"

Albus cackled "Yeah, it was James."

Smiling, Scorpius tried to swat at him again, "Why didn't you stop him you arsehole!?"

"I was busy! Quidditch practise."

Scorpius threw his hands up with a frustrated grunt "Oh, because heaven forbid anything get in the way of you showing off how well you can rut a massive piece of wood between your legs in mid-air."

McGonagall made an outraged noise.

Albus smirked and leaned towards Scorpius "Jealous, Malfoy?"

Scorpius bit his lip, trying and failing to hide his own smirk "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

McGonagall stepped in at this point with a "Boys! Boys! Enough."

Harry was gaping at his youngest son, Draco's eyebrows had shot into his rapidly decreasing hair hair line and over in the far corner of the Headmistress' office, on two smaller armchairs, Astoria Malfoy was lightly nudging Ginny Potter and asking "Are they fighting, or flirting?"

To which Ginny could only shake her head, bewildered, and say "I haven't the foggiest..."


	5. Skinny Dipping

**Diddle: Credit goes to my friend for this one, for the prompt 'Skinny Dipping'**

* * *

Albus was laying on his back, allowing the cold winter air to caress his body blissfully. He opened his eyes to stare at the full, bright moon above as he heard familiar footfalls approaching the lake shore. Muffled against the grass, but tonight, the young Potter's senses were keen.

He rolled the top half of his body up languidly, so he could watch the nearing teen. Muttering curses at the snow-sloshed grass (and quite probably Albus himself), his blue and bronze scarf whipping in the wind and his cloak and robe billowing out behind him. The moon off of his shoulder long blonde hair made a pale gold halo around his head.

Albus smirked and let his body fall back with a contented sigh. Staring at the sky, he heard the footfalls cease and the curses stop abruptly. There was a beat of silence then a loud shocked gasp quickly followed by an "Ohmygodyou'renaked!"

Albus chuckled. "Well, well Malfoy. I was wondering when you'd show up." He pulled himself up all the way so he was standing, hands on his hips, tall enough that everything from mid-thigh upwards was no longer covered by the murky water.

He grinned and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. Scorpius seemed only able to stare at the rock with Albus' clothes strewn over it and splutter indignantly.

Albus idly scratched the back of his neck and shifted closer to the shore, he watched amused, when Scorpius' whole body gave an involuntary jerk at the sound of water slapping against skin.

He ventured "So...? Are going to-"

"I refuse!" Scorpius cut him off, screaming rejection at Albus' silver and green scarf on the rock, his face flushed so red it was visible even in the dark.

Albus shook his head fondly and smirked, but the blonde still wouldn't look at him, so he shrugged and waded back into the water, spreading out on his back again. "Suit yourself."

There was a beat of silence, Scorpius was about to say something, Albus cut him off with a loud "You know, I don't blame you. If I were you, I'd just want to stare at me too." He knew he had the blonde's attention now and sure enough when he turned his head to look, Scorpius was glaring death at him. He smirked "To be perfectly honest though, I never really pegged you for the 'Watch and Wank' type."

Turning back to face the rock again, Scorpius stuttered, failing to speak twice before managing a forceful protest "I-I. Am. Not."

Albus gave an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. "And yet you refuse to prove it..." his tone changed, lilting into a childish tease "_Narecy_."

Smiling delightedly to himself, Albus closed his eyes and drifted lightly on the water, listening to the unmistakable noise that was Scorpius Malfoy furiously tearing his clothes off-muttering something angrily under his breath that sounded a lot like '_Don't fucking call me 'Narcey_'.


	6. Better Hard Than Soft

**Diddle: Albus' and Scorpius' conversation at the end-rather awkwardly-is a slightly altered (I added in two extra words) quote from TopGear. As always, enjoy and review.**

* * *

When Albus Severus Potter was fifteen, he stopped calling his dad '_Dad_' and started calling him '_Harry_'. He wasn't sure why, it just felt more right. And when he was sixteen, he came out and announced that he was dating Lyle Rhodes-his brother's best friend- that was when family dinner got very awkward and said brother almost suffocated on a drumstick that'd he'd swallowed whole in shock.

And when Albus was almost seventeen, after Lyle had punched him because Albus had told and the guy thought that all his friends would hate him, (even though nearly all of Hogwarts knew that Albus was gay and he was probably the second most popular person in the whole school) Albus had 'broken up' with him and Harry had told him '_You don't_ _look gay_'.

Albus, of course, had half a mind to tell Harry that he wouldn't be saying that if he'd ever seen Albus masturbating to the pictures in the issue of '_Quidditch Weekly: Broom Exercises for Men_' that he kept under his bed.

But then, Harry was his Dad and that would be weird, so he pursed his lips and asked instead "What do you mean?" to which Harry had gestured at the hand knitted sweater that Albus was wearing-dark green with a silver 'A' on the front-to which Albus stared down at for the better part of three minutes, then smirked and said "Because I wear the hideous yet comfortable sweaters that my Grandmother knits for me every Christmas, or because I dress like you?"

And Harry had given the parchment he was writing on a very long look, then popped a treacle tart in his mouth and made another gesture-this one said '_A bit of column 'a' a bit of column 'b_'. And that was that.

When Albus went back to Hogwarts the first thing he did was approach his secret, Ravenclaw confidant, Scorpius Malfoy. (Well, okay, technically the first thing he did was screw up his play and almost lose the Slytherin/Ravenclaw Quidditch match-meaning Slytherin only won by a scant ten points-but Albus didn't really like to admit this out loud.) The good thing about Malfoy was that he was a social recluse, which meant that you could tell him practically anything and he'd never mention it to another soul. The bad thing about Malfoy- depending on how you looked at it- was that he was blonder than a Veela in heat.

Albus' discovery of this was when threw himself into a seat across from Malfoy at the Ravenclaw table one lunch and, without lifting his primly pointed face from the book he was reading, Malfoy drawled "Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus had reached for Malfoy's half drained goblet and asked, as casually as he could, "I need sagely, casual dating advice."

Then Malfoy sighed and started fiddling with his bookmark and said "Well, casual relationships can be likened to a foam mattress. You need to actually lie down on it to feel comfortable, relax enough to make sure the foam springs back when you get up, but be wary not to apply too much pressure, lest the indent of the body stays with you forever."

Albus stared and chewed his lip for a long time at that, then offered the only contradiction he could think of, because it would be weird if he just agreed with Malfoy outright. "But, I have a hard mattress..."

Malfoy only lifted his eyes, his very pale grey eyes, and questioned Albus like he'd committed a grave sin. "_Why_?"

Albus fiddled with the rim of the goblet "I like a hard bed, it's good for your spine."

Malfoy's book thudded ungracefully to the table and he asked, pointedly, "I'm sorry, Potter, but can you seriously think of _one thing_ that's better hard than soft?"

Albus just stared at him, his cheeks slightly puffed from the mouthful he had yet to swallow. Malfoy stared back as if prompting him to answer. Albus rose an eyebrow at him. There was a minute of silence.

Malfoy blinked and glanced to the side before giving a breathy little chuckle "Oh, duh." he lightly hit himself on the temple "_Ice_."

Albus thickly swallowed his mouthful and just stared incredulously at the blonde.


End file.
